User blog:Reignic3/Welcome BACK to the Apocalypse: Season 2 - Civilization
For Season One's basic information (hub page), click here. You can find the archives on my userpage. Congratulations to Tuxedo for winning Season One. IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is how events are structured; To the Dictator-President's Office = ONLY the Dictator-President can vote on this problem The Reignica Public News = Everyone EXCEPT the Dictator-President & ANYONE ON PRISON ISLAND can vote on this issue. If you aren't the Dictator or on Prison Island, this is your event The Intercom = ONLY people on PRISON ISLAND can vote on this issue Current Event: Event 4 To The Dictator-President's Office My honorable and respectable overlord, It has come to my attention that your capital city has been having some problems. Terrible fires and shootings. Such a shame. We here in the mountains have none of that malarkey. Give us 100 coins per man and I'll make sure my son and his friends protect your district. -M YOU MUST PICK ONE OF THESE OPTIONS: A) Give 100 coins to M (-100 coins +1 Mountain Troops (reduce crime by 5%)) B) Give 300 coins to M (-300 coins +3 Mountain Troops (reduce crime by 15%)) C) Give 500 coins to M (-500 coins +5 Mountain Troops (reduce crime by 25%)) The Reignica Public News Review of Event 3:' '''You've sent The Insane to Prison Island. He will be happy to spend time with his sister, but you've lost 100 Coins in taxes. The Baker has suddenly acquired sketchy looking equipment which he claims is a brand new type of coal stove. He's raised prices of bread to 200 Coins, boosting the national treasury by 1,000 Coins as taxes suddenly increase due to inflation. '''Doctor Only Event:' '''However, the local comedy club has recently been shot up. In immediate medical care, the Comedian and the Shopkeeper are spending time in the hospital. '''DOCTOR ONLY: '''You only have enough medicine to save one of the two victims. Which one do you choose? The Comedian or The Shopkeeper? '''Everyone but Dictator/Prison Island:' '''Fish supplies are suddenly decreasing. The Fisherman seems to not be doing his job. You must come to a unanimous decision on what to do with him: A) Pay him 800 coins to get back to work and buy new equipment (-800 coins in treasury) B) Threaten to report him to the Dictator (Fisherman is sent to Prison Island; entire nation relies on the Baker for food from this point on until said otherwise) '''The Intercom (Prison Island)' You find a sharp, shiny, red object glistening in the sunlight. A) Report it to the Warden (+50 Escape Points) B) Keep it for yourself (It might come in handy later) Coins (The Treasury) Welcome to The Treasury! I'm BR4ND0N, and I'll be your handy BankBot this playthrough. Season 1 was great and all, but I've found my true calling here at our wonderful, divine ruler's facility. I'm in charge of taxes! Here's the capital city's current funds... 1600 COINS You can gain coins by causing secret alliances with each other to make the game more fun and interesting by speaking with the God of this world, Reignic. You can also earn coins in specific events. Don't let the city's Treasury get under 300 coins! You...don't want to know what happens. Have a fantastic day! -BR4ND0N, Certified BankBot 5000 Escape Points (Prison Island only) 50 Escape Points = 1% Chance that you return to the main island and rejoin the cast of the game. 500 Escape Points = 50% chance that you return to the main island and rejoin the cast of the game. 1000 Escape Points = You return to the main island and rejoin the cast of the game. The Sinner: 0 Escape Points The Insane: '0 Escape Points Next Event: May 10th 2015 Graveyard: 1. The Prostitute - killed by The Insane out of rage Story: Click me! The Roles: ''The character roles were generated before the game even started. Whoever you picked as Dictator-President would have had these traits. The Baker - Silent Mocker; The Baker is an annoying, loud, and obnoxious bitch. He is unruly, rude, internally angry, but knows his place in society. He is generally an irritating character and will oftentimes let his emotions take over. He bakes one hell of a good loaf of bread. And sometimes cake. The Soldier - Tovorok; The soldier is a pretentious, stuckup snob who has connections with the rebel soldiers led by the Son of M in the mountains besides the capital city. Strong, precautious, and strategic. He is obediant, but to what side -- the society's or the anarchists? He can put a rifle together in six point three seconds. The Priest - WonderPikachu; The Religious Cult founder who managed to survive the deadly Apocalypse. The priest has lost his faith in God and manages to make everyone else believe "God" is actually speaking through him. Obsessed with power, generally powerful, and charismatic, the Priest is a hostile yet cunning character. ''Congratulations, you've chosen this character to be your Dictator-President.' The Shopkeeper - Sceptile; The shopkeeper is an elderly man who wants no trouble against the government. Incredibly conservative, against anything new in the dystopian society, and a supporter of laissez-faire policies, he is stubborn and hardheaded. He has weak health, however. The Teacher - ROA; The teacher was a professor of economics before the apocalypse. He somehow survived the radiation, having no clue what the hell was going on the entire time. Smart, but only when it comes to money. Otherwise, he enjoys the occasional bottle of whiskey...and vodka, and jello shots. The Sinner - Lexi; Perhaps the most dangerous anti-government rebeller of them all, the sinner is secretive. She can easily see through lies, and is great at manipulating everyone around her. Happy when around blood, fire, and war. She is The Insane's sibling. Afraid of confined spaces. The Doctor - TheDarkLordofDarkness; The Doctor has been losing his mind for decades. With his absent-mindedness creeping over him, his random bouts of delusion and dementia make it difficult for his advanced knowledge of medicine to actually come in handy. He takes punishment easy, as he has seperated his mind from pain. The Comedian - DudeWithASuit; A typical Joker character. He's got some tricks up his sleeve. And trust me, you don't want to see. The Insane - Teddyfail; Batshit crazy and desperate for attention, the Insane has lost his mind. A pyromaniac, narcissistic kleptomaniac with an addiction to Adderal, this character will fuck shit up. Dark, mysterious, and stronger than the average baby. He is The Sinner's sibling, and will instantly kill someone if something happens to her. The Fisherman - TeslaBae; The Fisherman is a loner. Introverted, afraid of the society he's become a part of, and desperate for power. He is great at catching any food -- on land or at sea -- and knows his way around all the surrounding islands (including Prison Island). Quick to snap and easily aggrivated when in a social situation, the Fisherman isn't happy when around others. The Prostitute - BobDave; Sexy as fuck. Can seduce just about everyone and anything. Except for the homosexuals. The Employee - Joeaikman; Young, foolish, and lighthearted, the Employee has worked for or with just about everyone on this list (except for the Insane & the Sinner, both of whom hate the Employee & vice versa). Will make mistakes often, making him an easy target.